Deseos
by Say-Erizabesu
Summary: Gilbert Nightgray se encuentra solo en el jardín, pensando sobre sus sentimientos, recordando a aquella persona. Justo en el momento de mayor debilidad, Oz Bezarius aparece. ¿Se atreverá a decirle todo? GilOz. One-shot.


_Pandora Hearts y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki_

**Deseos**

Sus cabellos azabaches ondulaban movidos por el suave movimiento del viento que hacía acto de presencia en el jardín. Sus ojos dorados miraban con nostalgia el jardín donde su persona se encontraba. Tantos recuerdos. Todos ellos girando alrededor de una sola persona. Aquél pequeño duque de hilos de oro por cabello y esmeraldas por ojos. Ese pequeño duque que, sin embargo, en aquella época había sido un año mayor que él y, por lo tanto grande ante sus asustadizos ojos. En aquél entonces había sentido mucha admiración y cariño hacia su amo, más la segunda que la primera. Le admiraba porque era una buena persona y solía protegerle, aunque, como un niño que era, le hacía travesuras. Le tenía cariño porque se había convertido en su mejor amigo, porque lo cuidaba aún cuando no era su deber, porque con él sonreía de manera sincera, al menos la mayoría de las veces. Y él, tan solo se asustaba por todo, lloriqueaba por todo. No era merecedor de aquél trato y, aún así, su amo seguía proporcionándole gentileza, amistad, cariño. Aunque éste último tal vez no fuera tan grande o del mismo tipo que él le profesaba. En aquél tiempo, al pequeño Gilbert llegó a gustarle Oz Bezarius, su amo, su mejor amigo.

Por ello, cuando desapareció, apenas y pudo soportarlo. Se odiaba a sí mismo por su incapacidad de protegerle. Es más, se sentía culpable de todo eso, ya que él había sido utilizado por aquellas personas, los Baskerville, para lograr aquél desafortunado hecho. Y él no pudo hacer nada. Aún recordaba la mirada que Oz le había proporcionado, de sorpresa, miedo, dolor, cuando por fin fue liberada su consciencia y pudo darse cuenta de todo.

Llevó su mano derecha hacia donde la cicatriz de su torso se encontraba. La acarició por encima de la ropa. Se la merecía. Se lo había estado repitiendo durante aquellos diez años. Por su incapacidad Oz Bezarius había sido arrastrado al abismo.

En el momento en que se convirtió en Nightgray, juró proteger a su amo una vez que le encontrara y regresara al mundo normal. Pero ninguno de los pocos esfuerzos que logró realizar para sacarlo del abismo dio fruto alguno. No sabía qué hacer. Ni con la ayuda de Break y Sharon podía encontrar la manera de traerle de vuelta. Y, justo cuando había decidido dejar de planear, invocar a Raven y dejarlo todo a la suerte, su amo, su amigo, aquél a quien en los últimos diez años había añorado y amado cada día más, hasta encontrarse al borde de la locura misma, regresó, por su cuenta, sin su ayuda, y con una cadena que amenazaba con separarles una vez más, pero ésta vez sería para siempre.

Suspiró. Odiaba llegar a aquella parte de sus pensamientos. Hacía pocos días que se había enterado de que el estúpido reloj que Oz llevaba grabado en su pecho había comenzado a moverse. Es más, ya iba en el segundo movimiento. Golpeó el árbol a su espalda. El tiempo avanzaba y su amado amo se iba de sus manos cada vez más rápido. Y él seguía siendo inútil ante ello. Había estado buscando, investigando, pero nada. Aún nada. No quería verlo partir de nuevo. No resistiría ésta vez. Si Oz Bezarius desaparecía de nuevo, su vida terminaría, literalmente. No podría seguir viviendo en un mundo sin él. Suspiró de nuevo, reprimiendo algunas lágrimas. Hacía un tiempo que no lloraba. Muy poco tiempo, aunque él no recordaba muy bien la última vez que había sido. Pero estaba seguro de que fue cuando se embriagó. No había duda. Pero no permitiría que salieran ésta vez. No quería verse tan débil. Mucho menos en aquél sitio, la mansión Bezarius, donde Oz se encontraba cerca. No podía dejarle que lo viera.

Se dejó caer, sentándose al pie del árbol. Sus ojos se cerraron, mientras una traviesa lágrima escapaba de uno de ellos y se deslizaba por su mejilla, burlona, arrogante. La dejó seguir su camino, sin secarla. Y ella siguió su recorrido. Al menos hasta que un suave dedo la removió, justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su barbilla. Abrió los ojos con rapidez, topándose casi directamente con la preocupada mirada esmeralda que menos deseaba ver en aquellos instantes. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Oz Bezarius aparece justo cuando está sufriendo tanto por su causa? ¿Por qué cuando menos quiere verle? En realidad, sí quería tenerle cerca, pero de otra manera. No solo como amigos. No solo como amo y sirviente. Lo quería tener como amante. Deseaba decirle todo ya, pero no quería que le abandonara antes de los debido.

-¡Oz!-exclamó al momento de abrir sus orbes doradas.-¿Qué... qué haces aquí?-inquirió, un poco asustado del hecho de que no lo había escuchado llegar.

-Vine a buscarte. No te había visto por toda la mansión.-contestó, mirando hacia otro sitio. Parecía como si no quisiera establecer contacto visual con él en aquél instante. Pero, ¿por qué?- ¿Qué sucede, Gil? ¿Por qué llorabas?-preguntó, mirándole de nuevo, demasiado preocupado.

-Yo...No, debió ser el aire.-se salió por la tangente con aquella respuesta.

-Sé que eso no es verdad, Gil. Lo veo en tu mirada.-respondió, serio, preocupado, casi sufriendo también. ¿Por qué?

-Yo...-no sabía qué decir.-¿Para qué me buscabas, Oz?-preguntó, intentando alejarse pronto del tema. Además, tenía curiosidad.

-¿Eh?...Pu...pues, yo...-notó cómo los ojos esmeraldas volvían a huír de él, su voz denotaba nerviosismo, al igual que sus manos, que se movían constantemente, y, posado sobre sus mejillas y la punta de sus orejas, un sonrojo imposible de dejar pasar. ¿Qué sucedía con Oz? ¿Por qué aquella actitud que tan solo le hacía pensar en situaciones esperanzadoras?

-¿Qué sucede, Oz?-inquirió, algo impacientado.-Mírame, por favor.-no supo de dónde salió eso, pero lo dijo en voz alta, mientras una de sus manos tomaba la barbilla del más joven y lo hacía girarse hacia él. -¿Qué es lo que sucede que no puedes decírmelo tan fácilmente?

Los ojos esmeraldas intentaron irse de nuevo, pero no pudieron, no cuando el contacto visual con aquellas orbes doradas se había establecido por completo. Sin saber bien lo que hacía ni las consecuencias terribles que aquello podría tener, Oz Bezarius tiró todo pensamiento lógico por la borda y decidió dejar que sus emociones e instinto salieran a flote.

Simplemente se dejó caer entre las piernas abiertas de Gil, de rodillas, antes de que sus manos tomaran con ansiedad el abrigo que su amigo y sirviente traía puesto, y de que sus inexpertos labios tocaran los del de cabellos azabaches. Fue un solo roce, pero no podía dejarse pasar por un simple accidente. Había sido un beso.

Luego de ello, Oz escondió su rostro en el pecho de Gil, mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Un sonrojo lo envolvía. No podía darle la cara. Y aún no podía separarse de él.

-Lo siento.-se apresuró a decir.-Pero yo... te buscaba porque... siento la terrible necesidad de estar a tu lado, Gil... Yo...te amo, Gil.-pronunció, de manera algo rápida por los nervios, pero entendible.

El de ojos dorados se quedó sorprendido por todo lo que había sucedido. ¿Oz besándole? ¿Diciéndole que necesitaba estar a su lado? ¿Que le amaba? No sabía cómo actuar aún, pero, luego de muchos años, sintió que su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad. Su corazón se sentía consolado, feliz. Sin pensar en nada, abrazó a Oz con todas su fuerzas, acomodándole mejor entre sus piernas, de modo que quedara sentado. Luego, levantó su barbilla, para toparse con unos ojos sorprendidos.

-Yo también siento eso, Oz.-sonrió, de manera sincera, al único ser que merecía su amor. Agachó su rostro hasta que quedó a la altura del de Oz, antes de proporcionarle un beso. No un roce, sino un beso de verdad. Con todos los sentimientos que tenía en su interior y que no le dejaban ni respirar. Amor, miedo, inseguridad, cariño, apoyo. Todo, todo estaba contenido en aquél beso tan esperado.

Sus brazos rodearon por completo el delgado cuerpo del menor, quien pasó los suyos alrededor de su cuello, acercándose más a él. Sentía cómo el viento seguía corriendo a su alrededor, impasible, sereno, silencioso, protegiéndoles de todo. Sin embargo, cuando el oxígeno faltó, tuvieron que separarse un poco. Al menos sus bocas.

Posó su frente sobre la del menor, cerrando sus ojos dorados. Podía escuchar y sentir la respiración jadeante de Oz.

-Oz.-le llamó, en un susurro.-No quiero que te vayas de mi lado.-confesó, con temor, casi con desesperación.-No quiero que me dejes solo de nuevo.-una lágrima volvió a escabullirse, pero esta vez, nadie la detuvo.

-Tampoco quiero irme, Gil. No ahora que soy feliz. No ahora que al fin estamos juntos.-susurró, también dolido, con miedo.-Pero, ¿sabes? Tal vez logremos encontrar la manera de que eso no suceda. Y, mientras, creo que deberíamos disfrutar del momento. -sonrió, ante la recién abierta mirada del Nightgray.

-Es verdad. Debemos disfrutar el ahora. -le abrazó con más fuerza. Estaba decidido: encontraría la manera de mantenerle a su lado. No importaba cómo, lo lograría. Y, mientras tanto, viviría el momento. No se alejaría de él. Lo protegería como nunca había logrado hacerlo, y le amaría con toda la locura que lo poseía.

Aquella tarde, Gilbert Nightgray decidió no darse por vencido y buscar la felicidad que tanto había deseado. Una donde solo Oz Bezarius se encontraba a su lado.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos. Éste es el primer fanfic que escribo de esta pareja que me ha enamorado. Fue hecho de la nada, esta mañana que tenía que perder una hora libre antes de ir a la escuela. Así que, si les ha gustado, agradézcanle al nuevo horario, ya que no me acostumbro y me levanto tempranísimo.

Espero que pronto se me ocurra algo más.

Saludos.

Hasta Pronto.


End file.
